


The Temperature of Your Temper

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Eddie is a jealous shit, Jealous, M/M, Richie is a good boyfriend, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Eddie tried to stay present with the Losers when Richie was gone, but that idea became futile once took notice of a recurring face on Richie’s Snapchat story.A very handsome, recurring face.





	The Temperature of Your Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from fyeahreddie.tumblr.com 'Heat'

Toziers were known for their temper. It was expected of them. Though Richie’s mother was calmer than the other individuals in her house, the rage that was inherited from generation to generation did not pass Richard Tozier in the slightest. When Richie would start to complain, grumble, and fume, the rest of the Losers just suffered through his anger, lest they were scorched by his rage. Well... everyone except Eddie, for he too, was just a body filled to the brim with annoyance, irritation, and anger. Though the teens were taught from the time they were small that fire cannot be put out with fire, Richie and Eddie could not back down from a battle of wit and fury.

Usually, these fights were minor, just little snippets of bickering between the two of them before another one of their friends would break them up or change the subject. This was a common occurrence. Other times, their anger was unable to be contained, boiling over. Their words would scorch any man that dared to answer back if they did not carry a vocabulary as foul and hateful as the two boys.

The summer before their senior year, that rage had sparked up again.

After the Losers had been released from school, Richie traveled to California to visit colleges for a week, leaving Eddie with the five other Losers and his social media, which he used frequently to communicate with his boyfriend while he was away.

It was hard for Eddie to keep his eyes away from his phone, checking every message, every tweet, Snapchat, Instagram post, that Richie would upload for Eddie to see. The boy in Derry appreciated the effort, however, the rest of the group did not, trying every which way to pry the device from Eddie’s hands, but the boy, though small in size, would start to protest and bicker, and the rest of the gang would let the boy be consumed again by this smartphone while they watched movies and played video games.

Eddie tried to stay present with the Losers when Richie was gone, but that idea became futile once took notice of a recurring face on Richie’s Snapchat story.

A very handsome, recurring face.

Eddie first brushed it off as just a friend Richie had made in the sunshine state, but the stranger’s face was making appearances at  _ least  _ five times in Richie’s daily ‘vlogs’. It wasn’t as if Eddie was counting or anything-- (he most definitely was), but five times was a bit too frequent for a ‘friend’.

Beverly became Eddie’s confidant, and she just reassured him that in a few short days, Richie would be in his arms again, and there wouldn’t be a thing to worry about. But Eddie always worried. He worried about the length of his shoelaces if he dwelled on the idea too long, and just the sight of Richie’s new companion sent Eddie into a silent ramble of stressful, terrible scenarios. And even though after seven days Richie was back in Eddie’s embrace, the worrisome thoughts still ran rampant in his mind. It wasn’t until Eddie was spending the night at Richie’s house three days after his arrival that the subject came up.

Richie’s head was resting on Eddie’s chest while they both scrolled through their social media platforms in comfortable silence and uncomfortable heat. Eddie would glance over at Richie’s screen every so often, usually to find his boyfriend snickering at a meme or some awful tweet, but Eddie’s jealousy got the better of him when that handsome face popped up on Richie’s Snapchat with the word ‘streaks’.

“Who’s that?” Eddie hummed nonchalantly, trying to start a civil conversation about this attractive Cali boy that Eddie had slowly started to despise. Richie turned his head towards his boyfriend.

“Oh, that’s just Patrick. We met at UCLA.” Richie smiled a bit, but Eddie’s face twisted into a scowl. He was never good at hiding his emotions. “What?” Richie asked, brow furrowing at his boyfriend’s displeasure.

Eddie turned back to his phone, making a terrible attempt to remain calm. “Oh, nothing. You never mentioned him when you were in California.” He hummed quietly, scrolling through posts he had already seen. Richie rose himself up, sitting on his knees in front of Eddie.

“No, it’s something. Eddie, c’mon I barely know him.” The taller boy moved to take Eddie’s hand into his own, but his own hand was quickly swatted away, and Eddie frowned at Richie’s gesture. “Eds, what’s wrong?”

The smaller boy stayed silent, trying to contain his anger, but the feeling started to boil over, spilling out onto his face and painting his expression into a displeasing image of jealousy. The once comforting silence the two of them shared thickened with the temperature of the room and the rising tension. The absence of sound was louder than any dialogue they shared. Richie waited for Eddie to respond, but was only met with an unrelenting, painful silence.

Richie was perplexed at Eddie’s sudden shift, but the boy made it clear of how he felt without saying a single word.

“Are you… are you  _ jealous _ ?” Richie asked, almost baffled at how Eddie had somehow come to the conclusion that a boy he had met just a week ago was competition to his boyfriend. “Eddie, c’mon--”

“It was  _ every. Single. Day. Richie.  _ How could I not be jealous?” Eddie finally put his phone on the bedside table, eyes locked with the other boy. “Richie, I  _ missed  _ you, and all you did was post stupid videos of you and that  _ pretty boy. _ ” He spat, and Richie’s eyes were wide with anger, hurt at how untrustworthy Eddie thought he was.

“You thought I was  _ cheating?! _ ” Richie was on his feet next to the bed, jaw open in complete confusion at how blind Eddie was. “Eddie it was for one  _ fucking week!  _ Get over yourself!” The taller boy towered over Eddie from where he stood, glaring at the boy who was still on the bed.

“If you weren’t why didn’t you say anything about him, huh? You just plastered that fucking  _ stranger  _ all over the damn internet, and I don’t even know his  _ name?! _ ” Eddie barked, though his heart ached thinking that Richie had been unfaithful to him in any way. Richie rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair and turning his back to the boy on the bed.

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Eddie. It’s not that big of a deal! He’s a  _ friend. _ ” Richie rubbed his face, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Then why the  _ FUCK  _ did you keep it from me! _? _ ”

Eddie’s voice was hoarse, almost a sob, and when Richie looked up from the ground, he could see that those wide brown eyes that he adored so much were glazed over with tears.

“Eds… baby--”

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ call me that.” Eddie snarled, his knees pulling to his chest to make him impossibly small. Richie backed away, eyes wide with disbelief and horror. He was inclined to leave, but the sniffling from his boyfriend pulled him closer, and his chest  _ ached  _ to know that he was the cause of Eddie’s pain.

“Eddie… Eddie, I’m sorry.” Richie moved closer.

“ _ NO.  _ You’ve already found your next fling in California. I get it, really. After you move you’re just gonna forget about me and everything we had because you don’t fucking love me.” Eddie’s voice was loud, filled with anger, worry, jealousy, anxiety, and a multitude of other emotions that Richie could feel just from the broken tone of his boyfriend’s voice.

“How could you say that?” Richie asked, his voice laced with genuine shock. He felt his heart sink into the floor from Eddie’s broken, sharp words. The smaller boy stayed silent, tear-filled eyes darting away from Richie. “You… you don’t think I love you?”

Silence.

“Baby,” Richie moved onto the bed now, though Eddie’s body was on the edge of the mattress. His long limbs wrapped around Eddie’s frame. Eddie made an effort to push the taller boy away but made no vocal protest. He could never resist the way Richie held him.

“Eddie I’ve loved you since  _ fourth grade.”  _  He laughed half-heartedly, leaving painfully tender kisses on Eddie’s tear-stained cheeks. The smaller boy, whimpered, trying not to break down again. “Baby,” Richie cupped Eddie’s face, thumb rubbing his jawline. “I love you so much.”

Richie felt his heart twist when he didn’t get an immediate response. Instead, Eddie’s lips pressed to Richie’s cheek, moving up to his ear.

“Then prove it.”

Richie didn’t hesitate for a second, eager to display his affection for Eddie as he had time and time again in the same bed. He gently dried Eddie’s tears, leaving more kisses on his cheeks as he helped Eddie out of his clothing.

Richie never got enough of Eddie’s body. The boy’s skin was always glowing in the summer sun, whereas Richie’s own long limbs and torso were pale as snow. However, the contrast between the two of them hardly mattered as their lips pressed together in an attempt to feel one another. Eddie laid on his back, watching as Richie pulled off his shirt to reveal the taught body he adored. Eddie’s fingers trailed over the other’s soft, pale skin, thumbing over his ribs and watching with a soft smile. Richie leaned in, kissing his boyfriend sweet and slow, trying to convey every emotion that poured from his soul in apology, in sorrow, in love.

“Turn over for me, baby. Lemme take care of you.” He hummed, and Eddie did as he was asked, laying on his stomach and curving his back slightly just to show off for Richie. The taller boy grinned, hands roaming over Eddie’s soft skin, pulling and massaging every inch of him with care. His lips pressed against the back of Eddie’s neck, leaving gentle kisses. “My baby thinks I don’t love him enough?” Richie asked, and Eddie let out a shuddering breath, head lowered.

“I- I missed you so much, Rich… ‘m sorry.” He whimpered, moving his hips as Richie manhandled his body. His spine arched, his hips rolled. Richie’s touch consumed every inch of his skin. Eddie shivered as Richie’s lips trailed down his spine. Lips left feather-like, barely-there kisses all over his already hot skin.

“Do you need to be reminded of how much I love you?” Richie hummed, lips pulling away from the dip in Eddie’s back. Richie’s hands spread Eddie open, lips right against his ear as he mused,“Are you still mine?”

“Y-yes.”

The breathless voice that caught in Eddie’s throat drove Richie mad, unable to understand how he went an entire week without his desperate boyfriend begging for his touch. He didn’t need to be asked twice, spreading Eddie’s legs wide and settling between them. He watched as Eddie arched his back slightly in a silent plea for more, and Richie complied, spreading Eddie open and pressing his tongue flat against him.

Eddie couldn’t speak, his breath caught in his throat and his fingers tangling in the sheets as Richie worked slowly. “Ah--fuck Rich-” He moaned, face pressing into the pillow. He moved back against Richie’s open mouth eagerly, a series of soft, desperate whimpers already pouring from his parted lips. He could hear a chuckle from behind him,  and the vibrations made Eddie shudder more.

Richie always adored how quickly Eddie would fall apart for him. Every noise that would fall from Eddie’s parted lips encouraged Richie more, and he left wet sloppy kisses on Eddie’s skin, humming low as the boy under him trembled with ecstasy.

“ _ Oh fuck, Richiiieee…”  _ Eddie groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull. Richie started to fuck him slowly with his tongue, a chuckle coming from him as the other boy slowly started to unravel under his touch. The smaller boy pushed back, a series of breathless whimpers following with every desperate movement for more. Richie, though known for his torturous teasing, let Eddie do as he pleased, lapping eagerly.

He always knew when his Eddie was close. The boy’s words would be lost in his desperate moans, and his back would go rigid as he begged for release. It was then that Richie pulled away. The other boy whined, arching his back so his ass was in the air for Richie.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Richie grinned, picking up the bottle of lube sitting on his bedside table. The boy under him moaned in agony, thighs trembling.

“R-Richie  _ please.” _

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you…” He said with reassurance, one hand pressed to Eddie’s lower back while slipping two of his slick fingers into him. His head tossed back, gasping in surprise as Richie curled and thrust his fingers.  Richie’s free hand gently rubbed Eddie’s back, soothing him so he didn’t come undone too soon. He then toyed with Eddie’s curls, knowing that the motion was an instant comfort to the boy beneath him. His lips pressed to Eddie’s temple. “Feel good?” He asked, his voice soft and tender. Eddie nodded quickly, eyes rolling back as he pressed his hips back against Richie’s fingers.

Richie spread the other boy out with precision, the act becoming almost muscle memory after so many times. He watched as Eddie fell apart again, body slick with sweat from the heat of the room and the act itself.

“ _ Richie--oh fuuuck--Rich-I need you.”  _ Eddie groaned into the pillow, his back still arched to angle himself better onto Richie’s fingers. The boy above him grinned, leaning in close and pressing kisses to Eddie’s neck as he pulled out his fingers and slid into Eddie in one motion.

“ _ Richie please ohgodfuckmeplease!” _

“Shhh, don’t get too worked up, baby.” Richie purred softly into Eddie’s ear, the tone of his voice making Eddie shudder. Their hips moved together in slow motions, and for once, Richie took his time with Eddie. His movements were slow and fluid, rolling his hips and gently holding Eddie’s hips in place to get a better angle.

Eddie was lost in pleasure, the painfully tender actions of his lover making him tremble and cry out with pure delight. Everything was slow, drawn out, and Eddie couldn’t get enough of Richie’s gentle, loving touches. He whimpered as he felt Richie leave small, gentle marks on his skin.

“Who do you belong to, baby?” He asked, his voice as soft as a lullaby. Eddie moaned, though every movement Richie made into him was slow and deep.

“ _ Y-you _ .” Eddie shuddered. “ _ ‘S always been you, Rich…” _ His legs started to shake, and he could feel himself about to give out on Richie.  He moaned, unable to hold back as he came on the sheets, crying out the other’s name and shaking.

Richie kept moving, holding Eddie up with one arm wrapped around his waist. “I’ve got you, baby.” He hushed, his voice breathless as he felt himself inch closer and closer to his own release.

“ _ RichieohfuckIloveyousomuchfuckIloveyouRichie-”  _ Eddie whimpered over and over, falling onto the sheets when Richie’s warmth filled him.

The taller boy kissed Eddie’s skin over and over as he came down. “I love you too, Eddie. So much, so, so much.” He said breathlessly, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder for a moment. The two of them basked quietly in the afterglow, the heat of the room becoming thick.

After Richie rolled onto his side, Eddie opened a window before climbing back into bed, his lips wrapping around Richie happily, though their bodies were still hot to the touch. “ ‘m sorry, Richie.” He hummed into the other’s neck.

Richie’s hand gently rubbed Eddie’s lower back, and he kissed his forehead. “Me too.” He said with a sigh, holding his boyfriend close. “Hey, at least we know that sex stops us from arguing.” He snickered, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Won’t the others be  _ really  _ happy about that.” Eddie giggled, leaning in to catch a quick kiss. He smiled as he pulled away, just inches from Richie’s face. “I love you, Rich.”

Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead, holding him tight. “I love you too, Eds.”


End file.
